Putting Lessons Christmas Style
by bethaboo
Summary: We catch up with Bella and Edward the winter after Putting Lessons as they attempt to pick out a Christmas tree. AH AU. Initially written for Smut Mondays 1000 word maximum .


**AN: Here's one of the long awaited one-shots from the Putting Lessons universe. It was written for a Smut Monday entry (which is why it is so short). This takes place the winter after Putting Lessons. There will be more, longer, more involved one-shots coming, I promise.**

* * *

BPOV

The minute we climbed out of Edward's Jeep, I could smell the scent of the crisp mountain air and the huge fields of Christmas trees stretching out in front of us for what looked like miles.

"Now, I _told _you this was a good idea," I told Edward giddily.

He just rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm and I just laughed. "Hey," I teased, "at least it's not snowing."

"I don't know why we had to drive all the way out here," Edward whined. "We should have just gone to a lot."

"You're just being a Grinch," I called as I pranced up the road towards the cute little log cabin that served as the store for the Christmas tree farm. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah 'cause you don't have to cut down the tree or drag it out of the forest or load it on top of the car," Edward grumbled, but I could see a hint of a smile beginning to show. He wanted me to think this whole thing was a pain in the ass and he wasn't glad we'd driven out here, but I knew better.

I quickly wrapped a scarf around my neck and was yanked backwards into Edward's arms as he grabbed the flying end behind me.

I turned around into Edward's arms and let them surround me and pull me close—something that no matter how many times it happened, I'd never get sick of.

Edward's hand reached up to brush my cheek. "One positive, it's not raining," he murmured softly.

I nuzzled my cold nose against his neck and he yelped. "Yeah," he laughed, "but it's cold. I get it."

"Well," I said, reluctantly moving out of Edward's arms, "let's make this quick then."

We trudged up the hill, squishing through the mud, checking out and discarding several trees. "Too short," was a common complaint of mine, where Edward argued against all my larger recommendations.

Finally, we made it deep into the tree farm. We'd seen a few people at first, but for the last ten minutes or so, the only sound echoing between the trees had been the sucking sound of the mud, our voices as we discussed the trees and the slow rhythm of Edward slapping the saw against his jean-covered leg.

I stopped in front of another tree. "I like this one," I announced.

Edward stopped in front of the tree and examined it critically. "It's rather. . .long?"

I bit back the smile and decided to play along with Edward's game. "Thick too, perhaps? You know I like a long, thick. . .tree."

Smirking, Edward replied, "I know you do. But if you want to get out of here and enjoy something thick and hard, we need to make a choice. Now." His voice was a bit rough and I knew I'd turned him on. I turned towards the tree, hiding my amusement from him. Ever since the incident on the mini golf course this summer, I'd definitely developed a taste for more _public _sex and Edward had been with me every step of the way.

"Just look at this trunk," I enthused, "it would fit so perfectly."

Edward walked up from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him until I could feel just how ready he was to pop the tree farm's cherry.

Before I knew it, I could feel his hands slipping under my coat, causing me to shiver as the icy wind touched my bare skin.

He unbuttoned my pants and I nearly shrieked at how cold his fingers were.

"Quiet," Edward whispered into my ear and proceeding to kiss my neck. "It's hard to tell if anyone is around or not."

He slid my pants down just a little and I bit my lip against the screech that threatened. But then I felt his hands on me, and I shivered again, but this time I'd totally forgotten that it was cold.

"Bella," Edward murmured, his breath hot against my neck. His voice was like a benediction in the hush of the forest, and I could feel his cold hands tracing patterns on my hot skin. The contrast was an incredible turn-on and I whimpered quietly for him to go faster.

I grabbed hard on the Christmas tree branch and gasped as he slid into me. I hadn't even heard him unzip his jeans, but I could feel their roughness against my ass as he moved inside me roughly.

One of the things I loved so much about Edward as a lover was that he had multiple personalities. He could be slow and gentle or crazy and funny or hard and rough—all depending on the situation and the mood. He also seemed to have a sixth sense for what I wanted at the time and could give me exactly what I wanted. And right now I wanted him so badly I was enjoying how good he felt.

I could feel sap rubbing onto my hands as I gripped the branches harder and Edward grunted. That grunt did it for me, and I came hard, forcing Edward off the edge with me.

I could hear our panting breaths in the still air. But then I heard the unmistakable crunch of feet. Coming closer.

Edward heard it a second after I did, and he pulled up my pants roughly and tucked everything back where it should be.

We were still catching our breath when an older couple came into view, smiling at us a bit knowingly.

"Edward," I announced loudly, "I think this is the right tree."

Edward raised an eyebrow dubiously at the broken branches I'd clutched to, but I nodded my head vigorously.

"Really," I said insistently leaning close to him, "good memories beat a nice tree."

And he couldn't help but agree with me.


End file.
